I Wonder
by Jaina.Jedi.Girl
Summary: Aurora and Phillip's son realize that he is going to become a father. Not technically a DM story, but read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1: Delta & Learning

This is part of the Disney Mothers collection I've been writing. This doesn't exactly follow the rules I've set for myself for the DM stories, but I still hope you like it. If you want one following the other stories' pattern, so to speak, just PM me.

* * *

Aurora tucked in her sleeping four-year-old, Gregory. The quiet little boy was very much like Aurora herself. He to learn about his family, and, ironically enough, sleeping. His beige colored skin was smooth and equal of color; his eyelashes were long, but complimenting. Aurora twirled her finger around a little, golden blonde curl as she pecked his forehead. She sighed as she closed Gregory's door. Why was her eldest, Hayden, a nearly complete opposite from his own brother? He was a bit of a rogue, Hayden. At eighteen, Hayden was a bit of a rogue. He did what he wanted, and was easily knew he was good looking, but was quite humble and sweet. He preferred quality than quantity, and inherited his father's love of riding horses. And, like his father, only one horse suited his preferences. It seemed he had both his parents' good looks thrust into his DNA. Everything about him was charming, handsome, and perfect in every girls' mind in the kingdom. There wasn't one girl in the entire kingdom who longed to be married to Hayden.

Aurora began to wonder where her eldest was, anyway.

Hayden Strongman was betrothed to Princess Loraine Margo, of Hillocks. She was not pretty in the Crown Prince's mind; she had hair that fell to her waist that was the color of dried blood. Her eyes were brown, with no depth in them at all. And her skin was yellowy, as though she had spent the night before throwing up. Her nose was too big for her face, it seemed; her mouth too small. Her eyes were medium-sized, but shaped too_ exotically _for Hayden's personal taste. Her teeth were crooked and her lower right canine tooth cracked; her front left tooth was completely missing. Unfortunately for Hayden, he had to endure "quality time" with Princess Loraine for long periods of time. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was beautiful on the inside, too.

The Margo Royals of Hillocks had stayed for two weeks presently, and were staying for a month. Then the Margo Royals would return to their Kingdom of Hillocks and prepare Loraine about her move to Dalgen, where the Strongman Royals (King Hubert, Queen Daphne, Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, Prince Hayden himself, Hayden's younger sister Princess Ellamar, and Hayden's kid brother Prince Gregory) resided.

The second day of Princess Loraine and her family's stay, Hayden asked his mother, "Why do I have to marry one who is ugly on both the inside and outside? Why can't I marry someone for love? Someone that I am so in love with, I could not stand to be away from her—the woman of my dreams...?"

"I wish, if anything else, that that were possible, lovey. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it. I was betrothed to your father already when we fell in love."

"I know the story," Hayden grumbled bitterly. He had heard too often about how his mother had had a curse placed upon her, and she had met his father in a forest or something after sixteen years of growing up in a cottage and fell in love instantly. She had been raised by his godmothers, the Three Good Fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Then his father had fought for his mother after he had escaped capture by the evil witch Maleficent. Aurora had had the curse nearly fulfilled, after she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fallen into a slumber so deep only true love's kiss could break it. Then his father killed Maleficent and kissed his mother and they had gotten married. Quite soon after, Aurora found out she was pregnant, and a few months later gave birth to Hayden. Then, Ellamarth. Then Gregory.

"Who is it you're in love with?" Aurora asked, knowing her son all too well. He would answer at her next remark if he really loved this someone she knew he loved. He couldn't keep secrets for very long unless they were, well, a life and death matter.

"No one," Hayden replied, somewhat defiantly. He raised his defined chin, and looked at the floor.

"Naturally you would fail to answer. Hayden—if you really, truly love her—then _marry _her, for goodness' sake! But tell me—what is she like?" Aurora asked smoothly, folding her elegant hands across her lap.

Hayden fell into his mother's trap. Like always.

"Delta Goddard; the cook's daughter. Oh, but Mother, she has the most wonderful eyes. And red hair: it's not that dreadul red color, like the Princess of Hillock's is. She's ever so graceful, and kind, and has—no offense, Mother—ten times the singing voice that you have. And her touch is electrifying! We…we meet in a glen in the Forest of Dean, secretly after Saturday Luncheon. She, besides you, is the most wonderful person I've ever met," Hayden said quickly. He blushed, but didn't regret in the slightest telling his mother the love of his life.

"Delta Goddard. Well how _wonderful_, Hayden!" Aurora exclaimed. She knew that her son should marry Princess Loraine, for the good of the kingdom, but that for the rest of Hayden's life he would be unhappy. And Aurora also knew that Hayden would do something drastic, something that would take some serious "cleaning up". She was not sure if she was unhappy for her son, for she truly cared about his wellbeing. Delta was a wonderful girl whom Aurora thought was very beautiful. And, Aurora had to agree, she couldn't bear to have grandchildren from someone like Loraine Margo.

That had been almost a month ago.

Now, Hayden was sitting down by a creek talking with none other than Delta Goddard. She was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder, actually, and his arms were around her.

"Please, Delta: tell me what is troubling you. I can't bear to see you like this," Hayden pleaded, stroking her gentle, curly, flaming red hair.

"Oh…I don't know w-what we're g-g-g-going to do, H-Hayden!" she exclaimed, her face still tucked into his shoulder. Delta truly loved Hayden, more than anything. But would he still love her when she told him the news that had sprung upon the young couple? They had only known each other as long as Cook Goddard had worked at the Castle: a year. And already, they had claimed themselves for one another, and would soon…become…

"Parents. W-We're g-going to be _parents_, H-Hayden," Delta said after calming down. She felt her beloved's arms tense around her. Delta felt as though she were in the arms of a stautue rather than an angel.

"Hayden?" she asked quietly, timidly, after several moments. Hayden wanted to laugh: it seemed as though she were _afraid_ that he himself was upset with _her_, the human form of Aphrodite.

Hayden sighed in relief. He relaxed his muscles and kissed her forehead.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I saw a doctor last week. I'm apparently four months along. The servants suspect w-what I…what I…what _state _I'm in. But naturally, I told Cleo," said Delta softly. Cleo Mark was Delta's best friend, and a middle-aged woman in the castle. She was a handmaiden to Princess Aurora, and had been the midwife to Aurora when both Hayden and Ellamar were born.

"Four? But…what about your clothes—have your father and friends not realized that…they're beginning to get tight? Or are they not?" asked Hayden concernedly. He didn't want any trouble for her. He could handle anything thrown at him, but he did not want her to ever be hurt.

"As I told you before: they suspect what predicament I'm in. But I love our child, _so dearly _Hayden. My love for you and him or her is equal, and never ending. But what ever shall I do?"

"You? _'I'_?" asked Hayden angrily.

"You wouldn't think I'd let you bear my burden," Delta said matter-of-factly.

"This _is_ mine," Hayden stated. "My child I mean."

"Of course!"

"My responsibility, therefore. I'm not going to let you struggle wholly by yourself raising my child."

"Our child, Hayden."

"I knew you'd say that," Hayden teased, playfully kissing her intimately on the neck.

"No, no, no. That was what got me into this mess in the first place," said Delta. "I think it will be best if we stop...associating like that. Embracing, hugging, kissing. You should know that anything more than kissing isn't allowed for people like me. And if I'm going to say goodbye, then I want it to be easy."

Once again, anger flared up in Hayden's stomach.

"Delta, please. I love you, and I assume you love me back—I'm not going to let you hurt yourself this way. The thought of you alone, and I to marry that _horrid _Loraine of Hideous is unbearable," said Hayden, his arms still wrapped tightly yet gently around Delta. He kissed her soft, velvet cheek.

"So you don't want to marry Princess Loraine?" Delta asked, her voice breaking from struggling to repress laughter. Hayden kissed her on the nose.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Miss Goddard," Hayden said, standing up and taking her by her delicate hands. They began to waltz to their matching heartbeats. Forever they wanted to stay this way, but both knew it was too good to last.

"Yes, I do. And I will love you forever. I promise--no, I swear to you that I will never stop loving you the way I do now," she whispered, placing her hands and head on his chest. While one hand stroked her soft hair, the other was placed at the small of her back.

What they didn't know was that this was the last moment they would have like that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is what I think my characters in this story look like, courtesy of .com. Yes, I had a lot of fun on that site. **

**Edit: I don't know what happened to the links, but if you want you can go on morphthing .com and morph the listed actors/actresses together. **

Hayden to look like this: . _(Tom Cruise and Hayden Christensen) _

Delta to look like this:. but with like a violet-magenta-and-purple-ish iris, with flecks of gold. _(Emma Watson and Rachel Weisz and Natalie Portman)_

Loraine to look like this: . but ugly

And incase you're wondering...

Ellamar to look like this: . _(Nicole Kidman and Amy Adams and Alessandra Ambrosio and Almudena Fernandez)_

Aurora to look like this: . (somewhat. I imagine her much, much, much more beautiful. Even though I think Belle is the prettiest.)_ (Jamie-Lynn Spears and Amanda Michalka and Bar Refaeli)_

Phillip: . _(Chris Pine and Hayden Christensen and Chace Crawford)_

Gregory: ._ (Nicole Kidman and Hayden Christensen)_

**And vote for which two celebrities should be Hayden and Delta's baby's "parents", or which two I should morph to make the baby look like. PM me two celebrity names and I'll see which ones are submitted the most!**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning and Meeting

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I don't really know much about baby stuff even though I have a baby sister who's 2. I forget a lot of it. If any of my scientic reasoning is wrong, just Private Message (PM) me and I'll change it. **

**Author's Note: I am in the process of editing everything, so check back for more until this is gone! **

* * *

Hayden was in the tea room. It was a small chamber, with lots of couches and poufs and a white stone fireplace. The curtains were usually held back to reveal extremely tall windows looking out towards the Forest of Dean, but Loraine had closed them today. Now it was very dark, which was quite unusual for this room. It was a room of relaxation, to read or think or sleep. Because most things were red, it looked even darker. As though it were some villain's bedroom. Loraine had also lit too many candles to count--Hayden had tried counting them to zone out Loraine and Ramada--Loraine's mother and Queen of Hillocks--but it had failed. Their nasally, obnoxious voices were too much to even tune out.

"Mother!" shrieked Loraine; it felt as though Hayden's ears were bleeding from the sound.

_Oh for the love of god,_ thought Hayden. How he wanted to be with is beautiful Delta. His beautiful, perfect Delta. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he had last seen her—it had only been three hours now since he had found out he would be a _father_. Technically, he already was one.

"What is it now, Loraine?" asked Ramada. It seemed to Hayden that she did a good job of disguising her displeasure in giving her daughter everything she wanted.

"I--want--a--handmaiden. _Now, now, now, now, now_!" cried Loraine. Hayden had not seen _his _mother yet, he realized, since that morning—for he had wanted to seek her help in his new circumstance—but _had_ seen Loraine's uvula while she screamed at the top of her lungs demanding for this, and that, and why, and when, and where. He couldn't help glaring at the gap in her teeth. Every time Ramada left, Loraine would try to seduce Hayden. And each time, it didn't work. With every failure, Loraine grew less and less appealing and less and less ambitious.

"I will be back, then. It seems in this castle no servants are ever around," Ramada said, leaving her sewing on the couch she had been sitting on.

Hayden smirked as he thought, _Well, I know one who's been around with me for quite some time_.

"So, honey--s_weetheart_. What will be the name of our son?" Loraine asked, her voice sounding like poisoned honey, once her mother had left. She traced her hand on a vein on Hayden's arm. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn to meet Delta: a white tunic, tucked into brown trousers, and black riding boots. He had left his deep navy cape on a coat hanger by the door--it was too bad he couldn't escape this personal hell. He had rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to shake off some of the heat the room was filled with (from the 30 plus candles), but to no avail. Delta had traced the same vein when she was trying to tell Hayden that she loved him (in return) a month after their first meeting.

"Son?" he said. A chill raced down his spine, the hairs on his neck stood up. The baby…it could be a son. Yet some part of him told him it was a girl. That was already what he decided wanted.

"Well, we're going to have a boy first, my darling, handsome, _sexy _husband," she said "seductively". Hayden gagged.

"Don't speak like that, please," Hayden pleaded. Loraine inched closer, her body wrapping around Hayden's, while Hayden simply sat there, his eyes looking away and _his _body inching away from Loraine as fast as possible.

"I'm not your husband yet, Miss Margo. I do support abstinence." And what he spoke was true; but he had gotten so caught up in the moment with Delta that things had gone too far. He didn't regret it, but considering Delta was ill-at-ease, Hayden had to feel the same way. Excited, thrilled, ecstatic, yes; but nervous, anxious, confused...that also was on the list of Hayden's current emotions. He didn't think anyone would want to feel this way, but pittied everyone who didn't. It was a very complicated feeling.

"You will be. I can't wait for our wedding night."

"I can't wait till the day you leave."

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"No--"

"Sorry to interrupt, your majesties, but I have brought you your handmaiden, Loraine," said Ramada crisply. It was obvious that she disliked running errands, unlike Aurora. Loraine, at the sound of her mother's voice, had instantly jumped back into her previously assumed position on the couch she and Hayden were sharing.

"Send her in," Loraine demanded.

In stepped none other than Delta Goddard. Her beautiful, bright red hair fell in a gentle curl mid-waist. Her pale skin turned scarlet, then a soft pink glow, when her magnificent violet eyes met Hayden's own blue ones. She hastily looked at Loraine.

"You sent for a handmaiden, your highness?" said Delta, curtseying. She looked at the floor as she did this.

"Yes. Fold those linens, they've been sitting there for about ten minutes; where the other servant went, I have no idea," said Loraine, quite rudely. Hayden envied the servant that had managed to leave to go and get more tea but never returned. There was another servant in the room, Jane Bellson, who fortunately managed to remain out of sight, folding linens as well. Hayden was positive that Loraine and Ramada had forgotten about her.

"When you're finished clean my room from ceiling to floor, corner to corner, and make my mother and I Lemon-Mango tea. If it is any warmer than room temperature you'll not be paid for the next month. When done with that, groom my horse and repair my father's cape. If you do not make our tea to our homeland's custom, don't bother telling your nine children in your servant's chamber that you haven't any money for bread. They'll die within a fortnight, considering how...ratlike you are," Loraine said, once again sounding like poison honey. Hayden wondered randomly if the only way to kill Loraine was from a silver arrow into her heart. But he could not, would not, let Loraine demand these things from servants, talk to servants like that. Especially to Delta. The mother of his daughter. Thinking quickly, he decided to just think as he went.

"Loraine, I feel sleepy, I'm sorry. It must be because…I—I--I have been here for so long. Candles' glow makes one so sleepy, don't you agree? Yes. I'm off to bed. And leave this poor maiden be—yes. Jane? Miss Bellson? There you are, so sorry to take you away from your work. So sorry, Jane, but I'm afraid you'll have to fold these linens, and I'm sure the other maid, Belinda, has tea ready. Well, Loraine and my Queen Ramada, considering you are in my homeland, you would be willing to try Grey Earl tea? Well, you should try it, I urge you to. Wonderful. Delta, is it? Very well then, Delta—perhaps your father needs you in the kitchen? Yes, I am not very good with names, but I do visit the kitchens quite often, and he speaks of a girl named Delta. Very well, then, everyone's happy. Well, except for Jane—when you've finished, Jane, go on and take the rest of the day off. Yes, I'm sure, Miss Bellson. Of course. And, Loraine, perhaps you should go finish choosing a dress for the wedding? Do you _think _I care? I don't--you'll, er, look beautiful in any--an--any--any--anyhting. Off you trot, all of you!" said Hayden. Delta gave Hayden a half-stern, half-amused look; Loraine and Ramada sat, not puzzled at all, on Ramada's couch and began talking instantly about the wedding. Jane sighed, but left to go and get the Grey Earl tea.

"Thank you, Your Highness. It is much appreciated. I did not mean to cause such trouble," Delta said, avoiding his eyes.

"Of course. You should know, I hate to waste servants. I like to give them all an equal share of work. Jane--you will receive tomorrow off too. Delta here will be sure to fold the linens in my mother's room tomorrow. I'm quite sure. Your welcome," Hayden said. He too avoided Delta's eyes. He was sure that if he looked into them, he'd be unable to resist the urge to kiss her.

Hayden left then, with Delta, but she turned left and he turned right. He knew Delta would come to find Hayden in his room; there was a secret passageway in the corridor she was taking. He closed the door, then plopped down on his bed, facing the ceiling of his four-poster.

_My daughter. She will have a four-poster. I like them. She would too. A nice four poster with down to sleep on, and a down pillow. Everything will be soft, but firm enough to live with. Only the finest will be hers. She'll be the only princess ever to have the most beautiful mother in the world. Except of course for Ellamar. Mother is wonderful. But my daughter will have Delta as her mother. She is--or will be--the luckiest person alive. I'll fight for her. I'll fight for Delta. I'll fight for our little family, so that we can all be together. If Delta and I were apart...I couldn't..._

Delta entered then. She shut the door behind her as Hayden stoof up. They stood there, for a split second, then flung their arms around the other.

"Oh Hayden. It seems like it's been eternity since I last saw you," Delta whisepered, stroking the back of of his neck. "Oh!" she gasped.

"What? What is it? Are you in pain?" asked Hayden quickly.

"No…I…_felt _something," Delta replied, standing back from Hayden.

"You felt something? What?" asked Hayden.

"The baby, I presume," said Delta quietly, placing a thin, delicate hand on her stomach.

"You…you felt the baby?"

"Yes, Hayden, love, I...I felt _our _baby."

Hayden was so swept up in emotion that he began kissing Delta more intimately than ever before.

"Hayden, darling," she said, sounding like a frightened deer.

"What is it now?" he asked, kissing her ear.

"Hayden, we can't. The baby! But--oh my!" Delta said, placing her other hand on her heart.

"What?" Hayden said, looking at her, frightened.

"Look!"

Hayden whipped around only to see someone staring back at him from the window. But that was impossible…scaling the castle wall and then the roof was suicide…

"Run!" Hayden exclaimed to Delta, but she didn't move. The face disappeared, and just as he was about to go after the person through the window, Delta pulled him back.

"No! Hayden…I'll go. I'll flee. I'll write every single day, to let you know about our son. It's not that I don't want you in his life; I so badly crave the life I know we can never live. I just don't want you to have anymore trouble. I'll...I'll go now. My father will be heartbroken, but...it's the right thing to do."

"Delta," Hayden said angrily.

"What?"

"Ellamar shall take the throne. And if she's not eligible, then Gregory will."

"Think about that, Hayden…No, don't think. I won't let you."

"You are more important. Our family is more important. We have a family now," Hayden replied, bringing her close to him.

"And our little son, my dear prince: what is he to you?" Delta asked quietly, throwing in a bit of her old playful self.

"_She_ is everything; she's part of you, too, isn't she? She's growing inside my beloved Delta."

"How can you be so sure it's a girl?" asked Delta, laughing.

"She's my daughter. We have a special bond."

"If the baby were a girl, I'd know it. And I have a feeling it's a boy," Delta said, giggling, stubbornly. Hayden laughed, and tousled his already messy shoulder-length brown hair.

"Then, love, it must be both."

"Both?"

"Twins, perhaps?"

"Oh, I can't even begin to think what would happen to me if the baby is two."

"Delta, why do you insist on the fact that you are going to handle our child or children perchance, when I want to be in their lives?"

"We only have moments, Hayden; I can feel fear throttling through our baby's, or children's hearts this moment. If that…spy or whatever it or he was gets to Loraine…"

"I shall gladly give up—"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

"_Open up! We know she's in there with you, Hayden!_"

"Come in," Hayden said dully.

In came Aurora, Hubert, Phillip, Loraine, Ramada, Loraine's father Angus, two guards, and a man with sleek, oil-colored hair, who was smirking. Hayden and Delta were both surprised that Delta's father had not been summoned.

"You ignorant little brute," Loraine cackled.

"Step away from that wench, Hayden!" bellowed Angus.

"No!" Hayden said angrily. He stepped in front of Delta protectively, and she cowered behind him, one of her delicate hands numbly on her cheek, the other grasping Hayden's arm—her face peeked behind the same arm she was clutching.

"That prostitute is in the way of your marriage to my daughter!" Ramada exclaimed.

"Now, now, Queen Ramada, King Angus; we shall all have a meeting to clear things up. Don't you all agree Delta's father should have part in this, if we are to argue over _his_ daughter and our son?" said Aurora, gesturing to Phillip, Delta, and Hayden all in one arm wave.

"I suppose that would be the better way to handle this. Forgive us, Phillip, Aurora, Hubert."

"Your apology is accepted, Angus."

"The meeting shall be in the Royal Dining Room in one hour," stated Phillip. Everyone then filed out, without the exception of Hayden and Delta.

"What shall we do, my love?" asked Delta, placing a hand on the small, barely visible bump that was protruding from her stomach.

"They're so unfair; they didn't even let us say anything in all of that," said Hayden. He led Delta out of the room, watching her protectively. "But we'll do what we can. I'll do what I can. Mother has our side, I think; and if Mother has our side, then Father does too. I'm not quite sure what side Grandpapa has. But if Father has out side, he certainly does."

Hayden and Delta were walking, talking quietly, and heading to the Royal Dining Room as slowly as possible. Hopefully, if things went well, Delta wouldn't have to face the consequences: the unknown consequences. Hayden Strongman was very overprotective of Delta, she soon realized shortly after the charade fifty minutes ago.

"Let's focus on the baby."

"Well, what should we name the baby?" asked Hayden quietly.

"If it's a boy, which I'm almost positive it is, then we should name him after your father."

Anger, once again, flared up in Hayden. Why did she suddenly think herself so…so…_unimportant_? He was not overreacting, of course not; but couldn't Delta be a bit more selfish? Then again…she was his Delta. And he was sure if she changed herself, he wouldn't love her.

"Why after _my _father?"

"Well why _not_?"

Delta, ever sine upon learning she was the mother of Hayden's son, had felt very insignificant. Her lover was _Hayden Phillip Hubert Stefan Roman Jacob Lerner Georgian Ellis Strongman_! His shoulder-length, curly brown hair was brownish red, and his eyes were green. His skin was white, though not as white as hers. He was beautiful, and angel surely; sometimes she believed he was her own personal hell, just because _he _made her do so many things she was risking her life for. She loved him with every fiber of her being, and every particle in the atmosphere around her; but he was a prince. She wasn't a princess, of course not; was this whole thing a mistake? What was the point of their risky, secretive (or at least, it had been) love story? Had Delta perhaps been cursed as an infant, destined to be tortured forever by the child of an angel?

"How about this, love: if it is a boy, _you_ can name _him_. If it is a _girl_, _I _can name _her_."

"Deal," laughed Delta.

"If it's a girl, then, it'll be named…Eirwyn Katharein."

"Katharein? After my mother?"

"Yes. And not an ounce of my family. I remember you said, a long time ago, that Eirwyn was your grandmother's name."

"But—"

"It's only fair, after all our son would be named after my family."

"Yes, if it's a boy, it'll be Phillip Hayden Stefan Hubert."

"You should add your father, though. To be the nice little dove I fell in love with."

"_Fine_. Phillip Hayden Leon Stefan Hubert, since I know you all too well. You'll want his name first."

"Of course; and, so, I've thought of a longer name too. Our daughter shall be named Leia Delta Katharein Renee Amelia Christan."

"Our poor children!"

"Poor us! Imagine, while they can have nicknames, we would be forced to call them like this: 'Phillip Hayden Leon Hubert Stefan, Leia Delta Katharein Renee Amelia Christian, would you like to go horse riding?

"Well, let's settle it like this, love: our daughter, who has the longer name, can be named Leia—I'm sorry, I just love that name—Katharein Aurora, and our son can be named something like that."

"Something like Leia Katharein Aurora?"

"No, no, Katharein is her middle name, Aurora her second middle name."

"Okay, well then our son can be named…hmm…well, I love the name Adam. So his name will be…Adam Phillip Leon."

"That's not too bad. Unless, of course, you want to name him something different."

"Adam Hayden Phillip Leon."

"Well, he _is_ _your_ son."

They had reached the Royal Dining Room, and only Loraine and her parents and Phillip and Aurora were there.

"Welcome," said Phillip.

"Not she," retorted Loraine.

"Now, now," Aurora ushered. "We shall have this meeting in peace. Obviously, Delta and Hayden are in love. Loraine, Ramada, Angus: we must figure out what we are to do about…the circumstances we now find ourselves in."

"We shall wait for Hubert, Daphne, Stefan, and Christiana, then; but the girl's parents aren't worth it. Look at her—a mere commoner."

_Aurora's Point of View (POV)_

A commoner, Angus had called her. I winced: Delta Goddard was a good girl, I could tell; just as wholehearted and spirited and polite and kind as a princess should be. Phillip, after all, was going to marry me when he thought I was a peasant girl. And I had thought about marrying Phillip; searching for him, perhaps, before the wedding could take place between me and the prince I had thought was not him, my love, who ended up being Phillip anyway. Couldn't Angus and Ramada and Loraine see the love between Delta and Hayden? Couldn't we perhaps find a different way to settle this—this circumstance? I looked at my son, my eldest, and saw livid anger. I was sure he was unaware of his face, but I was afraid of him. His eyes were glaring, fury radiating from him, towards Ramada.

Delta, shrinking behind him, clutched his hand. The other hand hovered over stomach, as though she were deciding whether this be the best situation to place her hand there. Already, I could tell the baby was going to be exactly like its mother, no matter how much Delta wanted it to be the other way around.

She mumbled something to Hayden, Delta did, and Hayden immediately relaxed. He touched her cheek (while Loraine loudly grinded her teeth).

The couple took a seat, beside me and what would be Daphne, Hubert's wife.

"Delta has come up with a solution," said Hayden, somewhat lifelessly. "Since I wholeheartedly am against the decision for her to drop off the face of the Earth and disappear forever. She has proposed that she stay here, with her father Leon, until the baby is born. I shall remain unmarried, but at her side—this is of my decision—until our son or daughter is born. When that time comes, we come up with a decision of what to do with myself, Loraine, Delta, and the baby. I pray no hard feelings arise, and I assure you this was unintentional, however much Delta and I love this child."

At those words, Delta blushed a furious shade of red, and began biting her bottom lip. Under the table, I saw her caress her stomach protectively; the same way that Hayden acted around her, when the Hillocks Royals were present.

"I agree," said Angus quickly. "We shall leave immediately, and be back when there is a baby belonging to that boy there. Do not underestimate us; yet we shall remain peaceful countries until the time is decided otherwise."

"Unless the time is decided otherwise."

"Quite right; nonetheless, excuse our behavior. We did not expect this. We shall return."


End file.
